Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $8$ and the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $2$ plus the product of $-9$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-7x + 8) = \color{orange}{-9(-7x+8)}$ What is $2$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(-7x+8)}$ $-9(-7x+8)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-7x+8)+2$.